Kai's Tourniquet
by trunks lover
Summary: Blame the song my Tourniquet by Evanescence.  In the years since Diva's death, everything seemed to go to hell in a hand basket pretty much.  please read and review i will take any and all honesty given to me and any advise you may have thank you
1. Chapter 1

Kai's Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fiction. I hope you find this story to your liking

In the years after Diva's death, everything seemed to go to hell in a hand basket pretty much. Saya was in hibernation, Haji was still MIA and here I was watching two little girls that came from the raping of my little brother.

As I watched these little girls get older I saw Riku in every look they gave me as their caretaker. When the girls became of age they left me. I was to the point of thinking that I was thinking of killing myself.

I ended up looking at a picture of my family and feeling nothing but the loneliness I had been hiding for the 18 years since that final battle with Diva. As soon as picked up the razor blade I heard Saya's voice tell me that I was insane for trying to join the hell that Diva was in.

But instead of listening to what I thought was my imagination, I slowly slid the blade up my wrist and watched as the blood dropped to the floor. As soon as I was about to lose consciousness I saw the face of the woman I loved for so long crying over me. I still thought I was dreaming. How was I supposed to know that just before I was going to slit my wrist she would show up on my doorstep just as beautiful as she left me?


	2. Chapter 2

As I awoke, I remembered the one person that could help me.  
'Kai,' I thought to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to find him. As I approached his house I heard a thud and smelled fresh blood. I broke down the door to find him in the living room on the floor with blood pooling around him. That was when I saw the razor in his hand.

"KAI!" I screamed, "Why did you do this? Please wake up Kai!" As he opened his eyes he looked at me and asked "Am I dreaming?" I told him he was not but by that time he was unconscince (sorry dont know how to spell that). I grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. When the ambulance showed up I was still in the room tring to get the bleeding to stop.

"Ma'am what happened?" One of the emts asked me.  
"I dont know I got here and this is how i found him, Please help him." I said. "Okay we will try everything. Did you touch anything?"  
"Yes I moved the razor blade so noone else got hurt thats it."

By the time we got to the hospital Kai was already getting cold to the touch. "Kai please dont leave me here all alone I love you. Please come back to me." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I looked at the dream girl I swear she asked me why I did this. But before I could reply everything went black.

2 days Later

I awoke to the sounds of crying and beeping. I opened my eyes and found out where the crying was coming from.  
'Saya? She's really here and not just a dream?'

"You left me. Just like Dad, Riku, and Haji. How could you leave me alone? I dont want to be alone." She said.

At that moment she looked up to watch me sleep and noticed that I was watching her confused.

"Kai! Nurse please come quick he's awake!"

As the nurse left the room I looked at Saya. "I thought I would never see you again and I just could not go on living alone. I love you Saya and I always have." After I said that she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off with a kiss I have been waiting to give her for 18 years. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saya's POV

I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up I saw Haji with a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Haji? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I sensed you were awake and you were here so I came to see you and found you kissing your brother." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. (A.N. I have the song Forgiven in my ears while I write this sorry)

At that moment Kai spoke up, "Haji, you know me and her are not blood related and I know you love her just as much as I love her. Let her choose who she wants to be with before any fights are started please." He said. " If she chooses you I promise to stay out of the way."

When he said that I looked at him and almost said something and when he saw that I was going to say something he added "And I will not try to kill myself. I swear."

I let out the breath I had been holding and looked at the two men that claim to love me and I told them both, "I know you both love me and I know you will both be there but Haji I am sorry but I choose Kai. I still want you in my life and hope you still want to help me with my duties even though Diva is dead we still have the chiropteran to worry about."

With that said Kai and Haji looked at me and said that it was fine with them that I still fight and Haji will still help me and Kai would join us. I looked at Kai and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster with Haji in the room and feeling betrayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N. I am sorry for the wait on the fifth chapter. Please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes.

Haji's POV

(A.N. The song All about us is on now and I figured it would be good with this chappie.) As I left the new couple alone I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

"Haji, wait please I need to talk to you." Kai called as I was about to walk out the door. He tried to catch his breath as he said "I'm so sorry, I know how you feel about her and I know you traveled far to be with her. Please don't be upset and dont hold it against her please."

"Kai? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean it is my fault she chose me. If I had not tried to kill myself when she got back then she would probably have chosen you. And you would not have had me in the picture at all." He explained.

After this was all said we heard foot steps running away from the hospital. We both turned around just in time to see Saya running out of the parking lot into oncoming traffic. As Kai and I ran I sped up just in time to pull her to the sidewalk. That was when I noticed she was crying.

"Saya, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would there be? I have the man I love freezing his ass off while the other man I love is risking his life yet again to save me."

Kai heard this ran over and told her he was sorry. She just got up and went to him and told him to leave me and her alone for a min then they would leave.

"Haji, what Kai told you is true except the part that I am with him because if I had not found him like that I would have probably found out anyway and killed myself. Yes Haji I love you but I am scared to be with you. I am scared that if I am with you intimately then you would end up like Riku." She said as she started crying again.

"Saya, you know I will always love you. But what are you going to do when he dies a natrual death at an old age and you are still young and beautiful?" I asked.

Then she did something I never thought she would do. She hugged me.

"Thank you Haji."


End file.
